


Draw the Line (Korean Version)

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New song, new costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the Line (Korean Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Rana polished this performance.   
> Just like their songs, this is the Korean version of the moments before their first performance of "Purple Line". The performance and costuming can be found [ HERE. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y5i3V5BZdU) My brain can be found in the gutter.

"Changmin. Changmin. Changmin."

"I'm not Junsu, I can do two things at once. But stop hitting me while I'm trying to do this!"

Yoochun stops batting at Changmin's shoulder and the earring slides in much easier. Whatever had Yoochun so worked up doesn't seem to be that important; he's fallen into silence. An open-mouthed, flushed-cheeked, semi-focussed silence. Or possibly hyper-focussed silence. Changmin turns around and sees dark silk against pale skin.

"You need to institute a new costuming law," Yoochun says, his voice low and rough.

"Hm?"

Junsu shrugs into his jacket–damn shame–then turns around. Jaejoong passes by and they do a few moves from the choreography of their duet. Changmin gets an idea of how the black vest will move during the performance. "Silk?" he asks.

Yoochun nods. "Junsu in silk. All the time."

"Junsu wears silk a lot of the time. You've seen his underwear drawer."

"But he doesn't wear those."

"He doesn't?"

"Not whenever I've.... Never mind. Not the point. Costumes. That move. Good. Yes?"

Changmin comes up close behind Yoochun's shoulder, almost breathing in his ear. He's not close enough to feel the shudder but he can see it in the movement of Yoochun's shoulders. "Yes. Zippers." He runs his finger down the metal teeth splitting the front of Yoochun's jacket until he reaches the tab at the bottom. "Also good. Oh yes." He pulls the tab up up just enough to slip his fingers against the soft skin along the edge of Yoochun's waist band.

"Ohmygod."

"Would ya quit stealin' my lines?"

"Would ya quit stealin' my accent?" Jaejoong says, from Changmin's blind side. Which at the moment is any side without Yoochun's skin in plain view.

"I'm convincing him to use his powers for good instead of evil," Yoochun explains, his abs tightening under Changmin's touch.

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

"He's lobbying to get a new costuming law passed," Changmin says, slouching to rest his chin on Yoochun's shoulder.

"There might be something to that. We did manage to avoid the tea towels this time. What's this one?"

"Silk for Junsu. Personally, I think zippers should be our next focus."

Jaejoong slides his glance over to Yunho, and when his attention returns his smile suggests that Changmin has won this vote. "Zippers most definitely need our attention." He hooks his little finger into the loop at the top of Yoochun's jacket closure. And pulls. Slowly.

"Changmin-sshi," one of the coordi-nunas call. Jaejoong's expression says, "I can handle this." Changmin rolls his eyes in reply to both of them, but only within sight of one. Jaejoong smirks and Changmin snags his zipper on the way past him, opening Jaejoong's shirt to his navel.

"Oooo!" he hears Yoochun say and looks over his shoulder in time to see two right hands sliding over Jaejoong's chest. Junsu never lets an opportunity like that pass him by either.

The coordi-nuna grins as she holds up the faux-leather jacket for Changmin. These things are worse than real ones. "Do I have to?" he can't help asking.

"Sorry. Can't have you showing that much skin."

He holds back the sigh until he turns around to let her slide the jacket over his bare arms. The zipper has to be fastened for the jacket not to look completely stupid, but Changmin can't bear to close it more than a few centimetres. Before he raises his head, other fingers replace his on the zipper pull, guiding it up to where the elastic bottom half meets the leather.

"Much better," Yunho says, brushing his fingers down Changmin's sides before tucking them into the pockets of his black jeans.

Changmin considers Yunho's outfit, a very similar arrangement to Jaejoong's, including the zipper on the shirt. He takes the tab between two fingers and pulls. Down. Yunho raises an eyebrow as he notes his newly exposed skin. "What goes up, must come down," Changmin says. "Conservation of...zipper."

Yunho looks Changmin in the eye and says solemnly, "Junsu lost a button." He presses the small piece of plastic into Changmin's palm, reminding Changmin why he loves Yunho so much.

As they speak of the devil, the devil laughs. They both turn to see that Yoochun has found a satisfactory way for Junsu to wear the jacket. He's pulled it off of Junsu's shoulders and is using it to keep Junsu's elbows trapped and pulled back slightly. That leaves Junsu's shoulders bare and Yoochun is testing both to see if there is any difference in taste and texture between skin and silk. Jaejoong seems to have discovered the revision in the rest if the costume. It was likely his hands on Junsu's ribs that caused the outburst. And it's likely his words that are bringing the blush to Junsu's face, although Changmin wouldn't place money on that bet. There's enough going on to raise anyone's temperature.

"Why do I always have to break up scenes like this before a performance?" Yunho mutters to himself. Changmin grins, certain that much of Yunho's peevishness is over the fact that they have to be broken up rather than the activities themselves.

"I'll take care of it today, hyung."

Yunho blinks and then gets his head in the game. "Thank you, Changmin. That's very kind."

"It's kind of you to allow me the honour, hyung."

"May I be presumptuous and ask another favour, Changmin-sama?"

Changmin bites his cheek to keep a straight face; bringing out the Japanese honorifics is cheating. "Of course, Yunho-dono. How may I serve my illustrious leader?"

"I entreat you not to bruise Jaejoong too much whilst dragging him away. For the good of the group."

"Of course. For the good of the group." Changmin bows low, and as he turns, says, "Whilst I am dragging Jaejoong away, will you manage to keep your own hands off of Junsu?"

"I'm leader-sshi; I'm not stupid."

So Junsu will likely be continuously groped all the way to the stage. It makes Changmin feel a little better about what he has to do. But before he goes to do his duty, he spins on his heel and plants a hard, wet kiss on Yunho. "Whatever you say, hyung."

He grins with all his teeth showing as he backs up a few steps before daring to turn his back again. And manages to keep the laughter under his breath as Yunho sulks, "Now you're being insincere."

Changmin refuses to turn around or he might end up being the one having to be dragged away. Yunho's playful pout is impossible to resist and he can tell by Yoochun's grin, that's exactly what's being aimed at him. Junsu straightens as Changmin approaches, effectively shaking off Jaejoong and nudging Yoochun into surrendering his resting place on Junsu's shoulder. Jaejoong turns around, catching Changmin off guard.

"Tag." Jaejoong punches Changmin on the shoulder. Hard. "You're it." And then takes off toward the stage. Changmin has followed him out the door and down the hall before he realizes what the hell he's doing and notices the laughter coming from the dressing room behind him. He turns in time to see the rest of them saunter out. Junsu's squirming, trying to get his jacket just right after the abuse it's suffered, and Yoochun's slapping at Yunho's fingers when he tries to raise the zipper on his hoodie. Changmin feels his smile grow as they approach, until his contented thoughts are shattered by a sharp pinch to his ass.

He spins fast enough to feel Jaejoong's coat against his fingertips and catch the glimpse of Jaejoong's grin before the bastard is gone again. Changmin hesitates a moment, caught between the others' laughter, a familiar, comfortable overture to the coming performance, and running off into the dark, chasing Jaejoong's newest impulse. But the pause is only long enough to turn his smile into a fierce grin, before he takes the challenge. Sometimes change is a good thing.


End file.
